Hrabi Vaida
Hrabi is a determined lawful-good sweetheart who deserves only the best. Appearance Though the Vaida family proudly calls back to their homelands in Elona and Cantha, her father, Syracuse Holt, passed along his blonde Ascalonian hair. She has a soft face with a long, flat nose and brown eyes. At 6 feet tall and muscled from her academy days, she makes for a somewhat imposing figure in her family's armor. On her back is an ornate tattoo depicting Dwayna, holding her family's crest. History Hrabi grew up in Divinity's Reach, born in 1295 AE in the Season of Zephyr. Both of her parents were proud soldiers, her father a Seraph, and mother a Shining Blade. As they were both often busy with work, she primarily grew up in a bording academy, designed to train the best soldiers for humanity. She was soft spoken and mild mannered, often teased for her desire to please her teachers and parents with her hard work.Though she didn't always get along with others, she made a few fast friends. When she was 19, her father died from a centaur raid. After the funeral and her mother's eventual return to duty, she threw herself further into her training. She climbed her class ranks, at the cost of the delicate friendships she'd tentatively built. She began to butt heads with other students, and had to be pulled from the course for a year when an altercation between another student ended with broken bones between them. Though everyone recovered no worse for wear, she recessed back into her shell, putting a wall between other people and herself. She threw herself back into her training, both in the practice range and the classroom. A month before graduation, her mother died. She graduated from the academy at the top of her class with an empty heart and dry eyes. Though she reconnected with her cousins at the funeral, she moved back to her lonely home in the Eastern Commons, living off of her parent's savings. Unsure of her future, and without anyone to look for guideance, she hung around the city's bars. She began opening back up again, making a few friends. Among them was Sturm Nevar, a kind norn whom began to function as a stand-in father figure after he mistook her for his own missing daughter. Another of their company was a crass noble named Wikus Gottschalk, with whom she butted heads with often (and occasionally, literally.) Between the two, continued contact with her cousins, and the rest of their company, she was soon laughing and enjoying life once again. She and Wikus found common ground and slept together before he left on a secret journey, much to Sturm's protest. During Wikus' absense, she was evicted from her family home and moved in with her cousins in the Salma district. Between her own self-discovery and her family's dwindling funds, she found a call to adventure. Wikus returned from his journey, as sour as ever, landing himself in the hospital. She visited him, before revealing her desire for wanderlust. They argued, and without a goodbye, she set off into the world. She found a band of adventurers who set out for the sake of adventure, and warmed up to the strange group. They traveled east, finding themselves with dwindling resources in Flame Legion territory. A nearby asuran lab took the group in, only to reveal a gauntlet of sinister tests, with the group deigned the lucky subjects. They were able to break out of their cells, only to find themselves in a grueling fight to the death against the asura's mad creation; a glittering snakelike golem that shot beams of concentrated plasma and light. During the fight, the asura connected the golem to the lab's source of power as one final attack. The golem shedded its protective shell, flooding the room with light and plasma beyond what eyes could bear. Though Hrabi was able to disconnect the golem from its power source with a powerful attack, the light blinded her. Bruised and battered, the group wearily wandered south in the dark of night, avoiding Flame scouts until they found safety in the form of a lonely outpost. The group began heading home, done with adventures for the time being. While they journeyed back to civilization, Hrabi recieved a letter from Wikus, a confession of sorts, an apology, and a wish. It bore no return address, and with her heart heavy once again, she returned to her cousin's home in Divinity's Reach, without any reward for her journey besides her blind eyes. Restlessness swarmed underneath her calm exterior as she learned how to navigate with her staff as a makeshift cane. She reconnected with Sturm, and began visiting bars again as her confidence rose. In one, she met an asura with a specialty in eyes, and arranged a surgery to restore sight to her eyes. With her sight restored and a well-needed haircut, Hrabi resolved to set out again. Though she wasn't sure exactly what she was going to do, she had a feeling it was going to work out this time. Hrabi tattoo.png|Hrabi's tattoo, depicting Dwayna holding her family crest. hrabi 3.png|She's beauty, she's grace. Hrabi headshot.png|Hrabi with her hair beginning to grow out. Category:Characters